


You Who

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: It's an old Earth story.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	You Who

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moebius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/gifts).



> Just a peek at these dimension hopping, time traveling, traumatized, women who deserve the whole universe, dammit.

"Who is like God," Brunnhilde murmured, her breath warm against Michael's skin.

Michael lifted her eyes. "Thor?"

Brunnhilde's laughter filled the air. "Not god, God. El." Her tongue flickered as she drew out the name, "Ehh-llll-ah."

"Oh, Superman."

"What?"

"Kal-El. He came to Earth as a baby and had amazing powers because he was secretly an alien, last of his kind." Brunhhilde raised an eyebrow. "It's an old Earth story."

"Your name. Mi-chae-El. Who is like God."

Michael parted her lips.

"Do you know who else is an old Earth story?" She smiled at the desire in Michael's eyes. "Me."


End file.
